Kid's Condition
by The Mustachioed Cat
Summary: Kid has found Serge, four months after the events of the game. COMPLETE.


****  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm trying to get CC out of my system. I took a different angle, took a different world, and I have this. Kid's accent is a little 'lite'.  
  
Review it please.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Kid's Condition  
  
The early morning mists had swirled into Arni village when Kid quietly and quickly pushed the door of the hut open. She wore a white nightgown, her hair tied up in the usual ponytail. Her skin was clammy and paler then usual.  
  
She walked a distance away from the hut, and the center of the village, and collapsed amongst the sea reeds, vomiting. The plants she had fallen amongst clung to her, soaking her in morning dew. It was tropical cold, just enough to make Kid shiver and raise goose bumps.  
  
It had been a month since Kid had found Serge again. It had been five months since the Time Devourer had been destroyed. Kid had merged with her 'mother', but still felt exactly as herself. After she had faded away, she had awoken on an alien shore, with brown sludge for water, a sky that was always black to brown, and very unfriendly wildlife. But Kid had survived. She had found another time distortion through some new sense, and visited half a dozen other possible realities.  
  
When she had at last found herself on Opassa beach, she was worried that she might be too late. What if Serge had forgotten her? What if he had already moved on? She had walked into Arni village. Serge had been there, elbow deep in fish guts. He had seen her, and froze.  
  
And then he ran and embraced her. They both ended covered in dead fish.  
  
Leena had left the village shortly after the Time Devourer had been destroyed. She was currently working in Terminia with her friend Lisa. She was seeing a dragoon.  
  
Kid moved into her hut, which she shared with several young boys. Aside from some initial problems, involving one of the kids jumping on her bed while she was asleep and nearly loosing an arm to Kid's finely honed reflexes, things were fine. In two days they were calling her 'auntie'.  
  
Kid worked for her keep. She had woken up with the rest of the village in the early, twilight mornings and gone out in the boats. They would stay out there until noon, watching the dark gray sky and waters transform into cerulean blue. They would trap fish to eat, fish to sell. Sometimes it would be just Kid and Serge, sometimes there would be others with them.  
  
Sometimes they sat in stillness. Sometimes they talked. Sometimes Serge would glance at Kid in a certain way, and Kid would move her hand just so, and that would be enough. When the nets they checked held game, they always worked in silence. The bracing against the boat, the hauling in of the nets, the whole balancing act, was far too delicate for laughter or words. They hauled in thing Serge had killed immediately. Things with razor sharp blades all over their bodies and burning tentacles. While not all prey was as dangerous, it happened often enough to deaden the mood.  
  
After a hard day's work, Serge's mother would cook the fish up while the two sat on the docks, legs dangling lazily over the water. They would watch as the sun turned from a huge orange ball, to a thin red scythe peeking over the horizon, coloring the clouds pinks and reds. Kid had never stopped to appreciate these things before. She had thought it impossible to stay at peace for so long. She had thought it beyond her. Perhaps it was Schala, her 'mother', calling from some corner of her mind.  
  
Marge, Serge, and Kid would sit down at the small table meant for two, and eat from an amazingly diverse selection, considering that Marge had little to work with. They would talk, sometimes casually, sometimes animatedly. It depended on the day's events. Then after they were done, Marge and Kid would wash the dishes while Serge went and double-checked to make sure the boat was properly secured. After this, Kid and Serge would stand outside the door and stutter around for some last thing to say. Most of the time one of them would say something stupid, and they would both laugh in mutual embarrassment.  
  
On the twelfth day, after dinner, Serge had leaned over and kissed her. She waited a heartbeat, and then kissed him back. Their arms folded around each other in the moonlight.  
  
Kid moved in two days later. A tension, electric, had grown between them, and it was simply a matter of saying "I love you."  
  
During the day, things would remain unchanged. At night, the cold, salty air dried their sweaty skin as they stared into each other's eyes. Kid had felt content to stay that way forever.  
  
And now Kid sat knees down in the mud, shivering, and staring at her vomit. The Radical Dreamers had a saying "Love only one who comes to you without the spirit of battle in their hearts." It meant that people who meet during times of great conflict and start caring for each other often change when that conflict has passed. She had spent so much time with Serge during that great quest… could the same thing happen to them? Would they lose interest in each other just because there was no real goal in life?  
  
She began to shudder violently, and not just from the cold. …nothing would be the same ever again, she knew. Her hand pressed against her stomach. What should she do?  
  
She had been with the Radical Dreamers since the fire at the orphanage. She had seen many things. She had seen women get beaten, cursed… How would the village treat her now? Would they pity her? Be disgusted with her? Call her slut, whore, tramp?  
  
What about Serge? Could he love her still? ..did he love her at all? It was love… but was it 'in love'? Did he only like her because of the way she looked? If so, he wouldn't be able to stand the sight of her soon. Her belly would swell up, and she would have to become more dependent… she hated it, she hated being dependent on anyone but herself.  
  
Maybe she could run away. She could go to Terminia, get a midwife, have the baby, and raise it herself. In her minds eye she saw a miniature, raven-haired version of herself. No… she had grown up through trauma and loss… she didn't want that for her child.  
  
The mud was soaking through her nightgown now. She didn't move.  
  
After finding Serge, after braving half a dozen worlds… she might have to leave him. She had ruined it. She should have drank more of that herbal tea, she should have kept her passions in check… She didn't want to see the look of hurt and hate in his eyes when she told him, she didn't want him to look at the ground, at the sky, anywhere but her face.  
  
…she should leave now.  
  
She rose from the earth, nightgown stained with mud, ruined. She turned and walked back to the hut.  
  
Her clothing was strewn across the floor. She took off her nightgown, dried herself off as best she could, and started to dress. As she closed the snap on her skirt she noticed Serge watching her. His dark eyes were narrowed in concern. "What's up?" he said casually.  
  
Kid opened her mouth, closed it. Her eyes brimmed with tears. *Oh please, no, don't let him see me doing this*… she looked away and tried to blink them away. Serge rose to a sitting position. They were scant inches apart. He reached out to touch her, and she flinched away.  
  
"Don't luv… just… don't."  
  
He reached out again, and she didn't stop him. He brought her to him, and hugged her tightly. "What is it, Kid?"  
  
She looked at him, and saw only kindness and concern in his eyes. She had felt vulnerable and alone, but here she felt nothing but love, and she basked in it. He wrapped one around her midsection, another between her breasts, resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Serge… mate… I love you." She blinked, and tears ran down her face.  
  
"I love you too, Kid."  
  
She stared at her hands, watching with great intensity the delicate lines and the way the moonlight shone off them when she moved them. She had never been more afraid in her life.  
  
"Serge… mate, I think… I am… pregnant." There, she said it.  
  
His arms tensed around her, and her blood turned to ice. Serge went limp, and Kid slowly dropped from his grasp, too emotionally weakened to catch herself.  
  
She came to rest against the bed, Serge stayed sitting on the bed. For a long time, neither said anything.  
  
"…I… I can't do this." Serge said.  
  
Kid broke down, sobbing.  
  
"I… love you. But… I can't be a father. I can't… I don't think I'm ready."  
  
Kid's sobs stopped, and her eyes narrowed to razor sharp slits. Her pendant began to glow. "Yer not ready? You can't be a father?" her voice steadily rose. "Look at me! I can be a mother! I'm going to be a mother, Serge! Yer a father, this thing," she indicated her stomach, "is half yours."  
  
Serge didn't look at her. He rested both hands on his forehead. He looked helpless.  
  
Kid continued to get dressed, clumsy in her fury. She ran the belt through her skit, checked her sheath and hilt, and then stood, waiting for Serge to say something, anything. As he sat there, tears dripping into his lap, her defense mechanisms snapped into place.  
  
She left.  
  
As she walked down the road, the mists began to clear. The sun came out. She walked towards the horizon, towards Terminia. She still saw Serge on the bed, too weak to do anything. It didn't touch her. Her soul could bear any weight.  
  
*Don't like it? Want something different? Review it and mention something you'd like to see. Only doing one.* 


End file.
